


The One with the Three Years, Halloween and Trick or Treating

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Halloween, Mild Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Let's dive into the infamous three years centering around Halloween.  Will Vegeta and Bulma indulge in trick or treating? find out in the next episode of the anime, I wish I had created ;)





	1. The one with the first year, the explanation and the gift

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I also couldn't think of a good title so I used a reference from one of my favorite TV shows. If you guess correctly, you get a golden star! This fic could not have been possible if not for all of the awesome people from the Vegebulocracy discord. Seriously have not met so many talented and beautiful human beings. And an extra special shout out to rogue_1102 and Lachanophobic for beta-ing this story and also being my main cheerleaders to dive into this rabbit hole. You guys are so freaking awesome and super encouraging and ugh seriously not enough words to describe how amazing ya'll really are. <3

“Woman I need you t- what the hell is on your face?” If Vegeta didn’t know how to read ki, he would surely think the person standing in front of him was not the same woman he met on Namek or the one he has resided with since that eventful saga.  


“It’s face paint silly. I am a witch, and based on your reaction I am sure I’ll scare all the kids today.” Bulma finishes assessing her look in the mirror and grabs the mechanical broom she had been working on. Making it known that Bulma Briefs does not half ass anything, especially anything pertaining to halloween.  


“What are you babbling about now woman? Why would you need to scare children? If you wish to get rid of them, I could just dispose of them and their bodies. It’s been far too long since I’ve killed anything. And nothing makes me happier than hearing the pleas of worthless beings and feeling the blood of those slayed running down my han-“  
“Oh my God! Vegeta what- no I don’t need you to kill children or anyone, geez it’s Halloween today, dork.” As Bulma checks her reflection one last time for reassurance, she notices that Vegeta has a look of bewilderment.  


“Vegeta, you do know what Halloween is, right? Didn’t the pod you travelled in the first time inform you of all of Earth’s different celebrations and cust-”  


“I don’t need to know, it sounds stupid! Especially if you can’t kill anything.” And as Vegeta gets in his usual stance of defensiveness; when he finds himself confronted with something that he doesn’t understand, Bulma smiles to herself. These last couple of months haven’t been the easiest, but she knows he is trying his best to understand. So instead of making fun of him like she normally would she decides to do something a little different.  


“Vegeta, Halloween is a custom where people young and old dress up and go house to house trick or treating. People who participate offer you candy, snacks, you know like a treat or if you’re feeling a little mischievous you can egg or teepee a house as a trick. Why don’t you come with me so you can see? I’m sure I have a ‘Badman’ shirt somewhere around here. Now thinking about it, this is one of the only times I’m not going with Yamcha” she sighed “I can’t wait till he comes back from his baseball game. Oooh I am sure next year the three of us ca-“  


“Why would I bother going with you anywhere?! Let alone now that you’re babbling about that weakling, what a great mate you picked, that he isn’t even here to protect you on a day filled with trickery.” Vegeta doesn’t know why his mouth spoke, before his brain could keep up and stop him. He can’t pinpoint the exact reason why the woman babbling about her mate grinds his nerves. It triggers a part of him that had been dormant for as long as he could remember. He forces himself to take a calming breath, and reminds himself of his mantra Attachments result in self destruction. If you want to live you don’t form any kind of attachments, it’s why he always kept Raditz and Nappa at arms length. No matter what they had gone through, he couldn’t afford to get himself attached to them or anyone. So forming some kind of attachment to the woman, especially knowing she is mated to someone else, didn’t make sense; yet, whenever she would talk to him, he felt this bizarre feeling in the pit of his stomach.  


Bulma noticed that Vegeta had gone quiet and back to his usual stance of arms crossed and feet apart. It’s as if he was always waiting for a battle to begin. She felt bad about the cards life had thrown his way. She knew he had such a hard life growing up, and couldn’t enjoy himself. She didn’t feel sorry for him though, he was molded by his past and she really had a sense that he was trying. She knew it took a lot of him to be around everyone, and her house had been filled to its capacity. He may yell here and there, but he never struck anyone and she is sure he had the urges; however, he never caved to them.  


“Hey Vegeta, Trick or Treat?” She turned towards him in hopes that he would take the bait.  
“Woman, I am not indulging you in your bizarre Earth custom,” Vegeta turns his head like a bratty child, to emphasize how he really isn’t going to indulge her in her request.  


“Oh come on, live a little. I promise you’ll enjoy it,” Bulma notices the moment Vegeta’s reserve breaks when his body stops being so tense and he actually relaxes his shoulders.  


“If I say it, it’s not because you asked me to, it’s because you said it will be worth it”. So far, as much as he hates to admit it, her suggestions haven’t been that terrible.  


“So I am hoping for your sake it’s another place like that tempura place you took me to, so…”  
“Treat.” If Bulma wasn’t standing so close to him, she would have probably missed him saying treat. But Bulma couldn’t help but clap her hands and cheer a little. He said it. No matter how low it was said, he said it and she’ll take it.  


“Okay follow me,” as Bulma leads the way Vegeta has no choice but to follow her. He follows her to what he knows to be the observatory. He doesn’t know why the woman would bring him here. He knows it holds a telescope and a few other things that help stargaze. But, as he enters, he realizes that it has been remodeled. It now has plush couches, a mini fridge and a new television. Gazing around he notices a little box on one of the couches. He sees the woman approach, reach for the box and tense up. He doesn’t necessarily smell fear, but something about her ki and scent is causing him to tense up.  


“This is for you and before you say anything, please try to remember that it took me a long time to do this. I don’t expect anything in return. It is a gift. Think of it as something between friends. I also made this place a little more comfortable so whenever it gets a little too much out there you can come here and relax. Now, you can open it, or I can step out and you can open it alone The choice is yours, but I would really, really, but I mean really like to stay to see if you like it.” He notes to himself, that he, the prince of all Saiyans, the destroyer of men and planets is currently conflicted about causing hope to fade from someone. What the hell is going on with him? So he does something he has never done, and puts someone’s feelings above his. He grabs the box and lets her stay. When he opens it, he doesn’t expect to find a red capsule.  


“Woman, why would you give me one of these? I have already seen you use them plenty. I am in no need for a ship or whatever else you hide in here. If its clothes your mother already gave me one of these, with weird colored garments she called speedos, for swimming. And like hell will I ever wear something so vulgar.” Bulma can’t help but laugh.  


“Vegeta, this is not filled with speedos, though remind me to thank my mom for the great visual” she winks at him just to tease him and she doesn’t know why she can’t help but like when he gets all flustered and red.  


“I can see why you think it is filled with something, but if you turn it to the- you know what? Never mind, let me just show you.” Bulma grabs the capsule and turns the bottom portion to the left and while Vegeta was expecting speedos to pop out and cover the floor, he was surprised when a 3D holographic image of his planet emerged. It was just as he remembered it the last time he saw it; he was back on Freiza’s ship watching his planet fade from the window, wondering when he would return and if he would make his father proud. Bulma sees the most emotion she has ever seen from Vegeta but before she has a chance to decipher any of them, he is back to his stoic self and looks at her.  


“Well, what do you think? I know it isn’t perfect but it’s the best image I was able to get from Raditz’s pod. If you use both your fingers you can zoom in, see the mountains and a couple of rivers. I was surprised to find that you guys even had rivers, it looked like it was mainly a desert.” Bulma is trying to read him, hoping she didn’t somehow conjure up bad memories for him. She just couldn’t imagine how she would handle losing her homeplanet, and if the tables were turned she would hope someone would be nice enough to gift her a memory of Earth.  


“You have his pod? I wasn’t aware he kept a picture of the planet with him” Vegeta can’t help but to try his best to school his voice with indifference. He hates being caught off guard. He is a warrior used to fighting and killing and this kindness is suffocating him. He wants to hate her and yet somehow he feels more indebted to her now. How can this weak, puny, no ki wielding human almost break him- the prince of destruction? He is sure his forefathers are all mocking him in the pits of hell. So he does what he does best: take things and have no mercy.  
“Vegeta, do you like it? It was hard to find, lucky for us, Raditz kept a satchel with a lot of personal stuff. You know, like journals, coordinates to a specific planet and in it was this picture and I thought it would be nicer to have it be 3D and semi-immersive.” Bulma is looking at him expectedly so when Vegeta finally meets her gaze, snatches the hologram and walks to the door, she can’t help but feel like her heart is breaking. She hates that in such a short amount of time she has given him the power to hurt her. So as she looks down to the floor to take a breath, and compose herself, she doesn’t see Vegeta stop and turn towards her.  


“Children are approaching and if you want to scare them, now would be a good time to get on your invention and go make them cry. Make sure to do it correctly. If I don’t hear the cries of children and the sound of running, you will have failed me.” Vegeta meets her gaze, nods at her and leaves. Bulma knows it’s not a thank you, but somehow it felt like it was and for now that’s okay. One day he’ll realize that he can share things with her, so she does what he says and makes every kid trick or treating cry and run as she cackles from her broom.  



	2. The one with the Briefs, the throne and smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut is in this chapter so you have been warned..again smut is in this chapter.

Out of all the customs, Halloween is something he doesn’t see the point of. You dress your offsprings in either something gory or the most appalling thing ever, what the woman calls “cute”, just for shits and giggles or what the woman calls ‘trick or treating’. How fucking odd. On this particular day, everything that could have gone wrong did. He woke up late to go train, his day starts at four am and he didn’t wake until six The damn dreams of the woman doing vulgar things caused him to lose sleep and take a dozen cold showers. Now he was two hours behind schedule and, worst of all, the woman’s mother had an errand to run and forgot to leave him his full breakfast. Half portions aren’t enough for him, and the icing of the fucken cake of this already chaotic morning was his training bots stopped working. Though he knew the lack of parts was his fault for destroying them, he couldn’t help but feel that if she would only stop moping around about the weakling, she could produce better equipment. So as usual he went barging into her home to look for her, but what he never anticipated in all of his years of training to be ready for the impossible was the beautiful sight in front of him. The woman looked like the gods themselves molded her and made her in the image of beauty. While reading some of Earth’s books, he read a specific book about powerful men going to war for a woman. While he scoffed at the mere thought of engaging in a war for such a futile thing, looking at her now, he understood. He knew that if it would ever come down to it, he would rip anyone limb to limb and bathe the world red with their blood if she asked him to.  


So as he approached her now, a lot more carefully, he saw her hold her head up high, which only emphasized the jewels her headpiece contained. She moved her shoulders back straight, which caused her curves to stand out more in the two piece outfit that was adorned with jewels and cascaded all around her She met and held his gaze, the dark kohl liner emphasizing the fiery blue of her eyes, which caused him to have flashbacks of the dreams that kept him awake. She was fierce and courageous and utterly beautiful. She looked like the goddess of destruction ready to strike any opponent that undermined her.  


“Woman I need you t-“  


Bulma raised her hand and silenced him. Him, the prince of all Saiyans, the destroyers of worlds, the one that can kill before his enemy has time to blink. If he wasn’t so turned on by her fierceness he would’ve been insulted.  


“Whatever you’re going to ask, don’t. I am already late and don’t have time to entertain you.” And she walked out, leaving a trail of want and urges he has suppressed for all of his life. He had every notion to go after her and have her bend to his will but he let her go, he didn’t want another incident that had occurred a couple of weeks ago to happen again. He couldn’t afford the distractions no matter how much her mouth had begged him to destroy her with his mouth and hands. She was the one thing he couldn’t afford to destroy, and he knew given the chance he would utterly destroy her body and soul. Not necessarily as he would the clown, but her destruction will be when he spreads her legs and dives into the one area he is sure no one has ever fully satisfied and conquered. So he returns to his gravity room and trains for 30 minutes before that blasted machine gives out and leaves him in the dark. As he is walking back into the house, he notices that the woman’s mother is back and cooking. He can finally have a good meal and maybe take the rest of the night off.  


“Mista Vegeta done already? Oh I bet you’re just so hungry, I’ll have your dinner ready in a couple of minutes. This darn costume makes it a little hard to move in.”  


And that’s when he notices her tight black dress that looks like it was painted on her skin and a long black wig. He really hopes her wig doesn’t get too close to the food. He would rather have food without hair. He is well aware that this planet is spoiling him because he doesn’t think he could go back to his days of just ripping into anything that looks like it tastes good, for means of survival. Just then he sees Dr. Briefs approaching the kitchen wearing a pinstriped suit and Scratch perched up on shoulder dressed up as a hand, only further confirming how odd this holiday and these Earthlings are.  


“Ah Darling, I see you still found a way to come into the kitchen. I guess I am on candy duty? Oh my boy pardon me, I didn’t see you sitting there Tell me, is everything okay? It isn’t like you to be out so early”  


“The gravity room isn’t working.” he doesn’t mean for his voice to come out so gravely, the effects of the woman must still be coursing through his body.  


“Oh well, we can’t have that. Give me a few minutes and I’ll go take a look” Dr. Briefs proceeds to give Mrs. Briefs a kiss on her hand. Another thing that Vegeta doesn’t understand is how public displays of affection are given so openly and freely here. What vulgar creatures these Earthlings are.  


“Cara Mia”  


And before Dr. Briefs can further kiss his wife, the doorbell rings prompting him towards the door and Vegeta hears the muffled sounds of children singing ‘trick or treat, give me something good to eat.’ He hears Dr. Briefs open the door and proceed to hand each child a bag of candy. And that’s when he feels that the pathetic excuse of ki belonging to the weakling get stronger.  
“ 

Ah Yamcha, we haven’t really seen you around here lately, please come in.”  
As Yamcha steps into the house, he is looking around trying to see if he can spot Bulma. He really hopes she hasn’t left already, after all she’s his only way into the best Halloween party this city has to offer. He knew they weren’t together, but maybe she’s over his little oversight of forgetting their anniversary and they could work on getting back together. Or, they could agree to be friends and she could set him up with one of her acquaintances. Regardless of how you looked at things he felt it was a win, win type of situation. As the doorbell rings again, Dr. Briefs proceeds to give the new batch of kids their bags of goodies.  


“Go on to the kitchen. Panchy is making dinner if you haven’t eaten.”  
As Yamcha approaches the kitchen he sees that Bulma isn’t in there.  


“Oh Yamcha, we haven’t seen you in a while. How are you doing?”  


“Oh hey, Mrs. B I was wondering if Bulma was around? We had plans to go to Capsule Corps annual Halloween Gala and, well, I was hoping she hadn’t left without me.”  


“Oh well, that’s odd She didn’t mention you guys were back together, and it’s so unlike her to be so forgetful You know my sweetheart, she remembers everything.”  


“Ah well... you see we really aren’t back together I was hoping we could kinda talk things through, you know I was giving her time to cool of-“  


“Hmm… You know what? Mista Yamcha, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter? I have never stepped into her affairs because I trust her judgment, but are you really here to patch things up?” Yamcha is surprised by Mrs. Briefs questions. She has never stepped in before and, if he was honest, he would know that lying to her would be pointless. He always had an unsettling feeling that Mrs. Briefs could sniff out a lie before it was ever said.  


Mrs. Briefs proceeds to serve Vegeta his dinner. “Go ahead Mista Vegeta, eat up before it gets cold. I’ll have your other plate ready in a minute, and I am waiting for you response young man.” She turns to eye Yamcha, as she grabs another plate to start Vegeta’s second serving.  


“Well, to be honest, I do miss B and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and fix things. And what a great way to fix things then going to an event and reminding her just how much fun we can have together. Have her let loose for a bit without the pressure of other people butting in and have a night for her to focus on me, well I mean us.” Yamcha knew that he originally said they could be friends but as he was talking to Mrs. Briefs he realized that he really meant what he was saying. He missed Bulma. He knew they had both said things to hurt one another. But this time it was different, he was willing to give it an honest chance. The girls from his fan club could wait, he was going to put his best foot forward. Bulma deserved an honest chance. Plus she was older now and he doubted she would want to date at her age or even find someone else. He knew she had an adventurous side, but her mind should be on settling down and making a good housewife.  


“Oh Mista Yamcha! Aren’t you the sweetest? Let me just go ahead and give you the address to the location.” Mrs. Briefs proceeds to jot down the address and hand it to Yamcha.  


“Have fun and good luck Yamcha.”  
Yamcha thanked her and left.  


Vegeta couldn’t stop feeling.. feeling, fury, disappointment, and disdain at the possibility of the weakling being around and actually winning Bulma back. He lost his appetite and was about to go workout the bubbling rage when Mrs. Briefs stopped him.  


“Mista Vegeta, I think I am going to cash in on that favor after all. I normally wouldn’t but, you see, my sweet Bulma can often let things that shouldn’t last... well... last. I know it’s none of my business but my girl deserves a good man, I mean escort, to the gala and to put it lightly I think Mr. Yamacha’s time as her escort has expired. You’ll find your costume in your room.”  


Before Vegeta had a chance to rebuttal, he saw Mr. Briefs walk into the kitchen looking very pensive.  


“Panchy, dear, didn’t the old location of the gala get converted to a landfill?”  


“Oh dear, did It?  
“Yes I am quite sure it did. Poor Yamcha is on his way now, poor lad.”  


“I guess I must’ve forgotten,” just then she looked at Vegeta and winked.  


“Don’t you worry about it. I’ll give him a call as soon as I am done making the Baked Alaska.”  


“Umm... Dear, don’t you need at least six hours to prep?”  


“Precisely! I’ll get started now. Mista Vegeta, why don’t cha head upstairs and I’ll make sure to make your favorite midnight snack. I’ll even add a whole Baked Alaska just for you, trust me you’re gonna love it!”  


At that precise moment, Vegeta knew that Mrs. Briefs would be a worthy opponent and he couldn’t help but feel that, if it ever came down to it, Panchy Briefs would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

As he approached his room and saw his “costume” he couldn’t help but feel that somehow this couldn’t be it. It lacked covering. All he had was a golden colored drying cloth to wrap around his waist, a very jeweled golden necklace that looked like a half-chested armor and a Falcon like headpiece. It was a bizarre concoction, but he was a prince of his word, and he owed Panchy Briefs this favor. As he changed and saw himself in the mirror he couldn’t help but start feeling a little secure. He wasn’t sure if this is how he was supposed to look, but he hated that he didn’t want to embarrass or disappoint the woman. In the middle of his scrutiny, he hears a knock and without turning to face the door he knows who is there.  


“It really suits you, just like I knew it would. He’s an Egyptian god named Horus. He was known as many things, but the reason why I thought he would suit you, is because he was also known as the avenger.”  


Just then Vegeta meets her eyes through the mirror. He can’t believe she would think of him as the avenger when he wasn’t the one to defeat Freiza That honor went to that ass clown, followed by the weird colored hair boy from the future.  


“Don’t look at me like that, I know what I am talking about. The moment you succeed in reaching your goal, you avenge your people. It’s not about destroying the one who destroyed you or your people, it’s about becoming greater than their expectations. You reaching your goal is avenging your people and setting everything back in motion, and I know you’ll do it. You work too hard not to. Now turn around and face me so I can do your eyeliner.” He had no choice but to do as she said and let her put that kohl colored liquid on him.  


“There! Now you look like the pharaoh. Go on now. Go have some fun, and remember you’re going to be in public so whatever you want to do to my Bulma you’ll have to wait until you’re behind closed doors.” She proceeds to wink at him again and he didn’t know if he was more shocked at her vulgar suggestions, or at the fact that this was the second time he has ever seen Panchy Briefs eyes open.  


“What, I am not going to..” he sighs “Never mind. Just give me the address, woman.”  


“Now Vegeta, what did I tell you? It's Panchy. If you don’t address me correctly, I won’t make your favorite midnight snack.”  


“Hmph, very well Panchy I don’t need the address. I know where she is, and after this, we are even. My debt to you is paid. Also don’t expect me to call you by your first name, in front of others.”  


Vegeta heads out of the room onto the balcony and takes flight to Bulma’s location before Mrs. Briefs has a chance to respond.  


“Oh there you are dear, where did Vegeta go? I wanted to go over the gravity room fixtures with him. Uh oh, should I be worried about the look you have right now?  


“What look dear? The look of a happy mother who is finally going to get grandbabies?”  


“Whose pregnant dear?”  


“Bulma is”  


“Bulma is pregnant?”  


“Not yet, but after tonight I know we will be getting closer to getting our grandbaby, mon cher”  


“Cara Mia, you know what your French does to me.”  


“Let’s get out of this room before we make it a mess.”  


* * *

It wasn’t difficult to find the woman. He doesn’t know why he is hesitating to walk in. He is a prince and has faced far greater opponents, but somehow in the midst of all this, he can’t shake the feeling of maybe not being received the right way. He could force her to just accept his company but somehow, with her, he didn’t want to force anything. He liked that she didn’t bend to his whim, that she fought him tooth and nail. It was an admirable trait he would never confess to her that he liked. If she would be physically stronger, Bulma Briefs would really be the greatest woman he has ever encountered, but what she lacked in brute strength she had in smarts and she was still worthy of the title of the greatest woman he had ever encountered. Of course, he would never tell her She was already too vain and he would not feed her ego, no matter how much she deserved the praise. As he approached the doors, he felt the eyes of both men and women on him. He knew he wasn’t the tallest of saiyans, somehow he lacked his parents’ height but he refused to be intimidated by anyone, especially any human. So he walked in like the ruler he was meant to be. He walked in as vengeance, seeking the one he would destroy, and as he walked down the steps and saw her sitting perched on a throne made out of skulls and swords, he knew that he could no longer feigned disinterest. She looked like she belonged there, a queen overlooking her kingdom and its inhabitants. Any enemy that would try and attack would be dealt with swiftly, he has never seen a sight more beautiful than Bulma Briefs sitting on a throne of all of her fallen enemies. Their eyes meet from across the room and he knew there was no going back.  


“Woman,” he nods in her direction.  


“I wasn’t aware you were into Halloween, Vegeta,” she quirks her eyebrow at him and assesses him from head to toe. Deliberately taking her time and in doing so making him feel uncomfortable. Vegeta has to clear his throat to address her, the way her eyes marveled at his physique had him wishing he was wearing something more than the golden drying cloth.  


“I’m not, but your mother thought it would be a good idea to provide you with a suitor worthy of sitting by your side and since apparently your judgment can’t be trusted, because of your associations with weaklings. She sent me a true prince and warrior.”  
Just then Bulma laughs and somehow that laugh goes straight to Vegeta’s gut. It’s one of the most melodic sounds he has ever heard and somehow he feels that though she may laugh with others. A this moment and this laugh belongs to only him, and he wants to hear it again.  


“For god’s sake! Sit Vegeta. I deem you worthy or whatever my mother said. Thank you, I really needed that laugh.”  
Vegeta nods at her and takes a seat. He hates how everyone is looking and whispering. It makes him feel like he is back on Freiza’s ship being ridiculed and put on display. Just when he feels like it might be too much he feels a hand squeeze his.  


“You are doing good but, if this is too much, I’ll understand. And don’t think I am forgiving you. I am still mad, but you showed up, even if you were told by my mom to come I still appreciate it, to be honest,” she sighs... “I was feeling really shitty for not having anyone with me. I know I don’t need anyone. I am Bulma Briefs, a woman who is desired by all. But, hearing all the whispers how the best years of my life are behind me and no man will want me unless they want money, made me feel insecure. Stupid, I know. Here I have everything yet people’s opinions, especially when it comes to my biggest failure, My relationship with  


Yamcha. I got to me.” Vegeta looks at her and sees the pain and vulnerability she’s been walking around carrying, like a bright neon sign perched on her chest for everyone to see. And part of him hates that the weakling still caused her pain. But if he was being honest with himself, he knew he was part of that pain as well. He rejected her and made her feel more insecure. Helping fuel her the conception that these plebeians were correct in their assessment of her having had already lived her best years and no other mate will want her. So for the second time of his life, he put her feelings before his and grabbed her hand and kissed it.  


“Don’t think this means anything. I know how impressions work; therefore, I will teach you a lesson in public engagements. Don’t ever let them see that they have won. I believe you guys call it ‘fake it till you make it’. Do that. Don’t let these sharks smell blood and go in for the kill. Out here you are the killer and they are the Krillin's.” Bulma smiled at him, that smile he felt was reserved just for him.  


“You mean krill, and Vegeta than-“  


“No, I meant Krillin. He is a weakling and dies more than that ex-mate of yours.” Bulma finds herself laughing for the second time that night. She knows she shouldn’t find him making fun of her friends funny, but she does. She reaches for him and squeezes his hand again and as a thank you. They spend the rest of the night engaging in friendly banter and making fun of all the pompous people pretending to be something they are not. By the time they run out of people to make fun of, they realize they are alone in the ballroom. Vegeta makes sure to feel any lingering energies to assure himself if they are truly alone. When he senses that they are, he turns to her. The look he has in his eyes is a look she has only seen once, and that look left her in tears on her bed feeling rejected and alone.  


“Bulma, trick or treat?” Bulma doesn’t know if she is more shocked by him addressing her by her first name or by his question.  


“I don't think I’ve ever heard you say my na-“  
“Woman, just answer the question.”  


“Hmmm.. hold on, I am thinking.”  


“Forget it,” Vegeta gets up from his seat and is about to walk away when he feels her hand on his arm. He turns to where she is sitting and that’s when he hears her say it:  


“Treat.”  


Bulma doesn’t know what Vegeta has in store but when she sees him remove the headpiece she can’t help but clench her legs together. Everything he does, from the way he speaks, walks, trains, moves, and god forgive her, eats, always makes her wonder just how good he would move, fuck and devour her. So when he kneels in front of her she is taken back. Bulma can’t help it and speaks before he can proceed.  


“So you can bend the knee and admit that I am the tru-”  
Vegeta puts a finger onto her mouth and says  


“Silence! I want you to realize one thing at this moment, I am in control. You will obey me, I may be the one kneeling but if I will it, you will be the one begging. is that understood?” Bulma feels like she has lost the ability to speak and only nods in agreement.  
“Good. I want you to spread your legs, no use in trying to pretend you aren’t wet for me already. I can smell just how much your cunt wants me. This time I am not stopping, I warned you that I am a destroyer and tonight, as your treat, I will fucking ruin you. Do you understand and acce-“  


“Vegeta, shut up and destroy me.”  


So he does. He starts by spreading her legs apart and perching each one on the armrest. He devours her until she nearly passes out and his face is smeared with her essence. Just when Bulma thinks he is done with her, he lifts her and bends her over and proceeds to fuck her like his life purpose is exactly this. To fuck her until all the voices in her head, that nag her and tell her she isn’t good enough, tell her she isn’t going to meet the deadlines or how she might not even live once the androids attack to quiet down. In this very moment, Bulma Briefs is free of everything that plagues her and is consumed by the destruction of the bubble she had enclosed herself in. In all the years of being with Yamcha, she had never felt so alive and free. And it isn’t that Yamcha was a bad lover, he just couldn’t mentally stimulate her. He just could never find that perfect balance of fucking her mind and body. So usually when they would sleep together her mind would wander, and she hated it, hated that she couldn’t turn it off. And here she was, bent over on a throne getting fucked by the only person that not only physically stimulated her but mentally understood her. He could engage in conversations with her that usually, only her father could. And though she knew he learned how to fix the gravity room to some degree, the fact that he still came to get her meant he let her in. So in this very moment, the moment in which he is destroying her body with wet kisses, smacks on her ass and feeling his thick cock fill her to the brim she lets go, lets go of the pain of losing a 10 year relationship, lets go of the perception of others and lets go of the fear of her most likely upcoming death, and she comes screaming his name. And just when she feels like she cannot take anymore he slides out of her, sits on his throne and commands her to ride him.  


“The next time you come apart, I want you to look at the face of the name that you’re screaming. I want you to be louder, I want the whole fucking city to know that I am the destroyer of Bulma Briefs.” So she rides him like she was always meant to be perched on his throne, like if she was made for just this, to fuck the destroyer of worlds. And she comes apart again and when she feels like she can’t take anymore she feels one of his digits enter another hole and she cums screaming and sobbing his name. She hears a roar following her destruction. She can’t move but feels him slide out of her, he doesn’t move her from his chest. She can’t help but notice how his breathing is a little erratic and he sounds like he is purring. But before she can say anything she hears a door closing. She is startled and hopes it wasn’t paparazzi, the last thing she needs to deal with, on top of their impending doom, is a scandal.  


“I think we should go. I am trying to move off of you, Badman, but I think my legs have forgotten how to move.” Vegeta doesn’t say anything, he just gets up, covers her up and carries her out the nearest balcony. He knows that maybe he should appease her mind and tell her it was the weakling that walked in on them. But, somehow that victory is a treat he wants to savor for himself. As they approach her balcony he sets her down.  


“Hey Vegeta, remind me to send some flowers to the person that taught you how to "destroy" me” Bulma uses her left hand ,to make an O and inserts her right hands, index finger in and out to insinuate what she is trying to convey  


“Tch… Vulgar woman. Plus you wouldn’t be able to send them flowers th-“  


“Shit” Bulma wasn’t expecting to feel so sore and after a few more steps she has to sit on a couch.  


“Actually don’t tell me. I’d probably get so jealous knowing she was able to get destroyed first that I would probably end up killing her.”  


“What? You can’t even kill a spider, what makes you think you can kill a being? Plus, no such person exists so you are making things what they shouldn’t be.”  


“Wait…Vegeta are you saying you were a Virgin?”  


“What does one of Earth's religious symbols have to do with me? My name isn’t Mary or whatever.”  


“Oh my God, what? No, like a virgin ...you know, a virgin is someone who hasn’t slept with any-“  


“That’s stupid. I have slept with plenty of people, though it mainly consisted of Raditz and Nappa. Especially during a purge mission we wou-“  


“No Vegeta, not like sleep next to them... I mean in the way that we just did.”  


“What? No. Of course not, the consorts on Freiza’s ship never interested me. And I never had time for such things as I was always training anyways so, it we-.” Bulma couldn’t believe what she just heard. The way he thoroughly wrecked her, she would’ve never pegged Vegeta being a virgin. So she decided to stop him from further embarrassment and kisses him.  


“Thank you for being honest, and for both my treats. I think Halloween is slowly becoming my new favorite holiday. Now come on tough guy, we need rest because I plan on doing that with you over and over again.” Vegeta doesn’t say anything else and follows her to her room, he knows he shouldn’t stay or even follow her but maybe he can pretend for one night that the fight with the androids and the quest for ascending don’t matter. At this very moment, he wants to be free of all his nagging thoughts and lose himself once again, in the only person that has ever made him think of someone other than himself, her.  



	3. The one with the boy, the journal, and a new start

This year’s Halloween didn’t hold the same meaning to him as its previous predecessors. This year the woman had given birth to his heir, which was most likely flying around and causing trouble. And while the boy meant something to him, the fact that he and the woman were not together in any shape or form, bothered him. When he would normally not care for anyone's company, he found himself reminiscing and much to his strife, missing the company of the woman and the older version of his son. So this year, it was a little strange to be disconnected from the person who made this trivial holiday mean something. He had stuck around after Namek and she introduced him to this holiday and gave him back his planet, he came back from trying to find Kakarot and trained hard to defeat the androids and she introduced him to her body. Now after the defeat of Cell and the loss of his greatest rival, things were not as they should be. He still had a facility to train in, still had Panchy cooking his meals, still had Dr. Briefs to discuss and come up with new technology, but he didn’t have her, Bulma. So he went back to what he was accustomed to, watching and wanting something from afar. He watched her when she worked, when she was with the boy, and when she would go out to the balcony and stargaze. He hated himself for what he did to her. It didn’t matter how many times he told her that he would destroy her, he accomplished it, and it was now one of his biggest mistakes. He let her down, her; the one that gave him everything and asked for nothing in return. When she was the only one worthy of his loyalty, he turned his back on her. His quest of becoming the best caused him to lose her and for a brief moment the life of his son from the future. So since his new pastime now consisted of training the young one and watching over both mother and son. He watched as she slowly started taking over her father's company, how she would work herself to the bone and still make time for their son. If there was ever an example of what a Saiyan woman would be on this planet, Bulma would fit that description perfectly. Her battlefield was her boardroom and her lab. She conquered anything she touched, yet still came home every night, no matter how tired and dedicated time to her son. If anything, Vegeta is sure Bulma Briefs was better than a Saiyan woman. The gods couldn’t have picked a better woman to bear his heir. But on this particular day, Vegeta noticed how tired she looked and how her ki lacked the intensity it usually had. And as he watched the woman struggle trying to dress the boy to go trick or treating, he realized he missed her fiery spirit. Seeing her look a bit dejected and lacking the strength to wrangle the brat, stirred something in him. So he did what he thought was the right thing to do and intervened. He walked towards them and as he was walking Trunks flew right into him. Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the back of his shirt and handed him to Bulma before the brat could fly away.  


“Boy, let your mother change you and you better start listening to her, do you understand?”  


“Okay, okay Poppa..no bees mad at me.” Trunks seeing the seriousness in which his father spoke, had him sit down and let his mom finally change him into his costume.  


“Thanks.” She says it so low, it takes his impeccable hearing to hear her. He just nods at her direction and just when he is about to walk out, he hears the boy call out to him.  


“Poppa you no tweak o tweet?”  


“No brat, I don’t. So you have to be brave and protect your mother” and once Trunks nods in agreement Vegeta walks out.  
Bulma finishes the last minute whiskers on Trunks and grabs her red cape, she poses in front of the mirror and takes a selfie of the both of the.. Of course, instead of smiling Trunks growls. Bulma knows it isn’t Trunks acting like his costume, he does it because he is so much like his father.  


“You ready for this bud?”  


“Yesh”  


“Okay, but remember just a couple of blocks this year, if you do good and listen, next year we will do more okay?”  


“Yesh mummy, tum on” Trunks grabs Bulma’s hand and they head out into the night.

* * *

Vegeta is training in the gravity room when he feels the spike of the ki’s he hasn’t stopped following, since they stepped outside Capsule Corp.. So he does the most logical thing he could think of and blast out of the gravity room. For the first time, he doesn’t care if the gravity room will be out of commission, they need him. He needs to find them and whoever made their energy jump will face dire consequences. And just as he is contemplating all of the different ways he would inflict his torture, to that said individual, he looks down and spots them in a old looking house.  


“Are you two well?” Bulma screams and Trunks jumps in front of her. Despite Trunks ki being erratic, indicating that he is frightened, the fact that he jumped in front of his mother willing to protect is enough for Vegeta to reward him during the next training session.  


“Jesus, Vegeta you scared me. What are you doing here?”  


“I felt a rise in both of your ki’s, so I assumed you were in danger.” Just then someone pops out of the bush and says "Boo” so Vegeta does what comes natural to him and punches them, which causes them to fly through a wall.  


“OMG, Vegeta you can't just hit people”  


“Well they shouldn’t just pop up out of nowhere” Bulma laughs  


“It’s a haunted trail. They are supposed to scare us! I should go make sure they are okay. Can you watch Trunks for me, please?  


“Hn, but you shouldn’t bother. I hit him with my softest punch.”  


“Vegeta the poor guy flew through a wall”  


“Well, he isn’t dead, which he would be had I hit him with my real strength so...“  


“Okay, but still let me go check on him really quick.” Bulma proceeds to leave Trunks and Vegeta by themselves and checks on the poor guy. Luckily for everyone, the guy was wearing padding and didn’t injure himself, he explained how he expected people to be upset if he scared them out of nowhere, but wasn’t anticipating going through a wall. He thought it was so cool that he survived it. As Bulma walks back to her boys, she realizes that Vegeta and Trunks are having a staring contest and she can’t help but feel that old foreign tug her heart would feel when she would catch Vegeta not being the asshole that he presented himself to be. The Vegeta she knew, the one that would come out when it was just them.  


and as she continued her assessment of father and son she realized truly how alike they were. From how they stared at one another to how the stood. She could dye Trunk’s hair black and he would be the blue-eyed version of his father. And usually when that thought would make her sad or mad, today she can’t help but feel a little happy. She also couldn't believe that Vegeta showed up. She knew he didn’t do it because he wanted to go trick or treating with Trunks, he did it because he thought they were in danger and he came to their rescue. A couple of months ago, he wouldn’t even lift a finger to help them survive and today he did. Growth. Bulma wants to capitalize on this sudden development.  


“Vegeta do you mind accompanying us for the remainder of the trip? Normally I wouldn’t ask but I’m a little frightened, so having you go with us will help ease my mind” as she turns to him she notices he looks a lot calmer and laid back. He nods in agreement.  


“Very well but if you guys get scared again, we stop and go back home”  


Home. He considers her home, his home and she doesn’t know why that nonchalant slip makes her want to cry, but she doesn’t. They continue walking with Trunks in between them, likely looking like the poster board family that they weren’t and Bulma didn’t care. She needed this. Vegeta starts to notice a couple of kids looking at him and whispering. He doesn’t know why they keep staring, until he hears one of them say “ Oh wow look at him mom, he’s dressed like the guy Mr. Satan saved from Cell. He must really like to remind everyone of the greatness that is Mr. Satan.”  


He hates that the overgrown coward is getting all the credit for doing nothing, but he doesn’t correct the child. He wants to get this over with as soon as possible, so as they proceed on the route, somehow the conversation between them goes back to how it used to be. It’s odd how fast they can jump back to a civil conversation. And he would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit just how much he has missed this, them engaging in a conversation about nothing and everything. By the time they reach the last house, the big bad wolf that is their son is tired, so Bulma picks him up. And the moment he notices Bulma’s grimace from the weight of their son, he notices just how exhausted she really is. She has dark circles and her complexion that is usually bright is dull. Whether it's due to her overworking schedule or the loss of her oldest friend, it's not of importance, he feels like she needs him. So he does the one thing that he has forgotten that she deserves, and shows her kindness. He picks her up and he knows Bulma is shocked, but to his relief, she doesn't say anything on their journey back home. They enter Trunk’s room and Vegeta stands by the door and watches the woman change the boy and remove his makeup before tucking him into bed. He leaves when he hears her start the story about the stubborn prince. He knows that he has many faults and, if he doesn’t act soon, he’ll lose the only person that has genuinely cared for him; therefore, for the second time that night he does something out of character and goes to his room to retrieve the one item he has never shared with anyone and he knows it should have been shared a long time ago. He finds her perched on the plush couch in her balcony looking so dejected.  


“Hey Bulma, trick or treat” Bulma is startled out of her train of thought  


“I don’t know Vegeta, last time I picked treat we ended up making a mess of things and, knowing your twisted sense of humor I’m a bit skeptical and scared of saying trick.” Vegeta snorts.  


“I’ve never known Bulma Briefs to be afraid of anything” he walks towards her and stands a few feet away from her.  


“That Bulma had nothing to lose, and now she does” Bulma takes another sip, from her now warm glass of wine.  


“Hm.. come on woman, indulge me” their eyes meet.  


“Haven’t I always indulged you?” He holds her gaze, willing her to go back to her former self.  


“Tch.. you know what I mean, be brave again. This meek version of you isn’t really who you are and you know it”  


“How do you know that it isn’t? People change, why can’t I?” And she breaks eye contact because Bulma Briefs refuses to cry for him, or any other man. She is done She can take care of her son well enough by herself. Her future son is a testament to that. So when she hears Vegeta clears his throat, she looks up at him again.  


“Because you’re Bulma Briefs and yes, you’re capable of changing, but you change to move forward not backward and being meek isn’t really you, so again I ask you Bulma trick or treat?”  


“Sigh very well I’ll take the bait, treat.” And that’s when she sees him reach behind his back, why she didn’t notice his hands behind his back, she’ll never know but what he brings forth is what startles her. It’s his personal journal, the one thing he never let her or anyone else read.  


“I once told you that this goes wherever I go, so I’m going to hand it to you”  


“What are you saying Vegeta” she meets his gaze, imploring him to say what she needs to hear.  


“I thought you were a genius?” he quirks his eyebrow to emphasize his question.  


“You know I am, but I want to hear it” Bulma takes a deep breath, she feels like she has to somehow compose herself.  


“You know I’m not a man of words but of actions, think woman. Why else would I hand this to you?” he lifts the journal to make sure and grab her attention again.  


“You decided to stay? Not because we asked you to or because Trunks needs you, but because you want to?”  


“ You and the boy aren’t as unpleasant as the others. But yes, if you must hear it, I’m staying”  
Bulma has to look away, she feels like the tears that were threatening to fall, would unleash the storm that has been brewing since their official departure from one another.  


“You know this doesn’t change anything right? Like you can’t just expect this proclamation as an automatic invitation to my bedroom or back in here" She points to her heart.  


"That ship has sailed, and you made sure it sunk out there in the deep.” And the tears she was trying to hold back flow now, the storm has started and there’s no holding it back. She knows it will destroy everything, it's like being stuck in the desert for years without rain only to have the downpour destroy the little life that managed to survive the weather. And he moves closer and hands her his journal, the only material possession that meant anything to him, because it had been the only thing that was truly his.  


“I know what this is Bulma. I know it doesn’t make things right, but you can take it or leave it. The choice, like it has always been, is yours”  


And Bulma knows what he is offering her is a start. A start to moving forward and possibly becoming the family that she hoped they would be. And although those words never leave his lips, his actions are saying them. And just like that, it's like the storm is dispersing, allowing little rays of hope to shine through. So for right now this, them being broken and trying to navigate where to go is enough, it’s a new start like the sun that shines after the tempest has faded. 

This new start is for him, for her, and for their son. She only hopes that one day this new start, this new day would really give Vegeta the happy ending that he deserves, after all that would be the best _treat_ he could ever give her on any Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't please go check out the other amazing stories that are part of this collection! Seriously some amazing stories by amazing writers! Make sure to leave them kudos and comments 🖤
> 
> [Halloweenie Collection ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Halloweenie)

**Author's Note:**

> That's All Folks...
> 
> But if you're in need of more reading, please check out the really talented folks that wrote for this collection. Seriously, they are all so damn talented and I hope one day to be half as good as them. And boy is that bar set super high. Also another special shout out to my MAP's/ ROD's for always encouraging me.


End file.
